


[podfic] Live Wire

by reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Creation, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tony Stark, and the making of things.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Live Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Live Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561559) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  Character Study, Creation, Stream Of Consciousness, Introspection, Violence,   


 **Length:**  00:09:14  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(IM\)%20_Live%20Wire_.mp3)**  (thanks,[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)  , for hosting me!) 


End file.
